The Build Up
by Hiccup2484
Summary: This takes place after James has found a new friend, Frost Beast had gotten free of his program, and Pyrox went in to eliminate Primus. Read how events build up to the dramatic climax.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 6 Into the Mind**

_Battle Bot-809 was walking around the castle of Primus, he was carrying around a simple long sword. He walked into the main room where the ticks of the cogs couldn't be heard and had a conversation with Primus. Battle Bot liked to call him by his former name, Everglade-44. They were good friends that battled in the gladiatorial arena together. When Everglade got promoted to Primus when the last one died, Battle Bot was left in the arena where he kept first place. He was known for his cleverness and oddly unique way he would execute foes. It was odd that he found a unique way every time. Everglade only ever being second to him. He was known for his ruthlessness. _

As the cable came down to Pyrox' face it stopped. Pyrox had stopped it with his mind. He broke away from the grips of the modrons holding him. He took out his blade and ignited it swinging it around cutting into them. Most of the ones he cut into were killed. Five more cables came down from the ceiling. He spinned with his blade making slashes of fire go to the modrons. They just kept on coming, the room was devoid of decoration except for the catwalk. He slashed his blade up to the catwalk and it came tumbling down. He finished the modrons in the room with his blade. The catwalk was burning, the one still left in the ceiling and the one on the ground stopping troops from coming in. Parts of the catwalk were falling around Pyrox and Primus. The troops were breaking down the burning catwalk so it wouldn't be long until they came through. The cables came down to attack him, he jumped out of the way of one of them. When he got up he slashed at another going at him. One got his right arm so he slashed at it as well breaking it. One got on his left arm with a second going to his leg. He used one of his horns to pierce the cable grabbing his left arm. He dislodged the cable from the ceiling and got his arm free. Three cables remained in Pyrox's way to Primus; the troops were almost through the catwalk. He used the cable around his arm like a whip and through it towards Primus, the glass cracked. Primus sent the remaining cables towards Pyrox. He slashed his blade at the ceiling where they came from and fire came out. The fire went through the cables and they went to the ground. It was just Pyrox and Primus staring at each other as the catwalk fell. The troops got through the catwalk barricade. Since they had been stuck there, a lot of them were able to group up. They came barreling through the doorway, there were stronger modrons now. Primus called in the gladiatorial modrons. They were bigger and stronger than Pyrox, even with the Solar Stone. It didn't take long before they were able to restrain him, but he was able to take out a few.

A modron put a cable into Pyrox' head, he now understood his purpose. "We have a rogue on our hands, I need you to take care of him. And recruit anyone that can help and is of great power." ordered Primus to Pyrox. Pyrox stood up after being let go, he nodded in agreement saying, "I know exactly who to find," in a cold calculating voice. He knew what he was doing and that it was wrong, but all he could do was watch as he was kept prisoner inside his own mind.

"I have gotten a message from Poseidon that Adair has fallen. Our sweetheart, Aberreen, has been forced to kill one of our clerics by the monster, James McAvoy. We must kill this monster, and free Aberreen from his trance." stated Dux, a dwarf carrying a trident made of gold with a black beard that was not well kept. He was standing on a podium made of gold. It was high up above a group of people. All different races, all holding tridents. They were standing in a temple with markings etched into the wall. All prophecies that have and are yet to come.

"_The one with one horn will be called upon once more to defeat great evil_," one of the prophecies told.

James and Aberreen woke up after she had cried herself to sleep and James fell asleep soon after. She told James that she had never told anyone and that he is the only one she trusts now. Everyone else had either abandoned her or abused her; mostly for her body. All she wanted was for someone to care for her, and she found the perfect guy to take care of her. She thanked him for allowing her to feel welcomed.

James said "I won't let anything bad happen to you ever." James then told her what had happened to him but modified it a bit. He made his mother, step sister, and step dad look worse. It was hard to make his step sister look worse, but very easy to make his step dad look terrible. He did this so he wouldn't look terrible in killing them all. They were still family after all, but he took immense joy in doing it. Just like when he killed the paladin of Tyr and especially Adair. He was afraid of himself now, he enjoyed the killing of people. That scared him more than anything. But, he wouldn't tell Aberreen, even though he gave the talking advice. He did not want to make her afraid of him as well. He liked her too much for that, so he kept it to himself with a smile on his face as he listened to her talk. They talked about how terrible his parents were, then he started to talk about his actual father.

He was the best father a kid could ask for. He was poor and took over time hours to help pay the rent and feed him and James. He had main custody over him because his mother, Nancy. Mistreated him, not in a physical way, but in a verbal and mental way. His mother had a magical history but she never got the magic. It was passed down to James and he was very powerful. His type of power is rarely seen. From the woods, came a metallic sound. James and Aberreen looked toward the sound and saw glowing eyes looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 The Descent**

_So Everglade took it upon himself to promote him to bodyguard and the mind behind battle. They would talk about war, strategy, and anything military. Battle Bot was an expert in that dynamic. Battle Bot was good for Everglade, without him, he might have lost control. Everglade would become very stressed in his position, with controlling an entire realm and a civil war going on. Modrons were gaining sentience and rebelling against Everglade even though the former Primus was killed. Everglade tried reasoning with them but they wouldn't stop, so he entrusted Battle Bot to help. He was able to keep the rebels down with his strategy and quick thinking. They were hitting major resource depots, weapon caches, and barracks. Four years later, other races would join the fray against Everglade._

When they saw what was making all of the sound, he saw a construct with green eyes and a red mask. The construct said, "James I have been looking for you."

"You know who I am?" asked James.

"I know the people that killed your father," stated the construct.

"Who are you?" asked James.

"I am Pyrox, and I have been tasked with killing your father's murderers." said Pyrox. "One has regenerative abilities, so he will be tough to take out. He can also create ice. The other one is just a normal human, Tom Ranalds."

"We have to go find them then," stated James quickly.

"Are you sure we can trust him, the first dude was terrifying and the second was just normal? How can we trust you Pyrox?" asked Aberreen cautiously.

Pyrox knew that if James was alone, this would be easy to convince him. He did not account for another person, much less someone who cares about the details. Tom was revived because they figured out he was not killed guarding anything, but murdered. So, they had both families options to revive them. Tom's family took it and Charles' family didn't. Tom would be a test subject to see if the boy had any guts. What would be the point of taking him on an assassination trip when he wouldn't kill.

"I'm trying to give this young man justice for his father's death. I can't believe you would try to stop that from happening." said Pyrox.

"Why would you keep me from my justice?" asked James, turning to Aberreen.

She was speechless, she wasn't trying to do that. But that hunk of metal was trying to put words in her mouth. James probably wouldn't believe her if she told him though. So she apologized for what she said.

Tom sat on the couch in a small cabin in the woods. He drank wine from the bottle, it was his fifth one that day. He hadn't put on much weight since it was only a few days, but he was getting heavy. He couldn't stop thinking how all of his friends were dead. He was sitting in a slouched position on the couch. Sat next to him, was a cup of ice cream with the spoon sitting in it. He sat there in the dark thinking that if he had fought that monster. None of this would have happened. He felt this was all his fault. Jim, Charles, both of them were his only friends. His family only had him revived out of pity.

He now just sits there on the couch drinking and eating ice cream. He had not gone outside in three days, when he bought all of the wine and ice cream. He thought how meaningless his life was then. So he grabbed a rope, he knew no one would miss him. Not even his own family.

He took a dagger from his waist and put a hole in the top of the doorway. He threw the dagger on the couch. He put the rope through the hole and grabbed a chair to stand on. He started to tie the rope around his neck; he didn't know how to do a proper noose. He made sure that the rope was tight enough and through the chair out from under him.

As he started to lose all air from his head, he felt content. He was ready for what would happen next. A smile entered his face. Then he fell, the rope snapped from his weight. He sat on the ground with the rope around his neck crying. He had accepted his fate and it was taken away from him. Even the gods wouldn't accept him.

James, Aberreen, and Pyrox reached a small cabin in the woods. Pyrox told James that only James should enter because this was his fight. James agreed and he opened the door. Tom saw the light come from the door and put a hand over his eyes because this was the first light he had seen in three days. James was shocked to see him in tears with a rope around his neck.

"Who _sniff_ are you?" asked Tom only crying a little now.

"I am James, and you killed my father, Charles," stated James feeling less angry.

"I might as well have killed him and Jim _sniff_," said Tom, not crying as much.

"You killed them, why are you so sad?" asked James bending down.

"Because they were my only friends _sniff_ and now they are dead because of me," said Tom.

"I'll leave you now." said James standing back up.

"No, you must kill me. You must, I am the reason they died and now I have nothing." stated Tom, grabbing James wrist. James freed himself from Tom's grip and exited without saying a word. "Hey Aberreen, can I speak to you in private?" asked James. Aberreen agreed and they went out of Pyrox's vision and he couldn't hear them. Pyrox went into the cabin and when Tom saw him he tensed up and looked toward the dagger on the couch.

He scrambled his way to the dagger, but Pyrox grabbed the rope around his neck and started to hold him up. Tom was making gasping sounds and Pyrox started to swing him from side to side laughing. As Tom closed his eyes, the rope snapped again and Tom fell to the floor not moving. Pyrox threw the rope on the ground, walked out of the cabin, and closed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 The Time Will Come When You Won't Be**

_ In the fifth year of the war, one year after the other races joined in. Everglade decided total war to be in account. The operation was called Scorched Realm. Not all of the rebels were warriors, some were healers, food makers, people who turned other modrons, and old trainers. Battle Bot advised him to not cause the rebels would respond in the same way. Everglade said that it would be too fast for the rebels to respond, he told Battle Bot to commence Scorched Realm. Battle Bot did and ordered an attack on the turners first so modrons couldn't join them. Then the healers, lastly the trainers. The rebels were falling and dwindling in numbers. Some of the leaders called for a cease fire, but Everglade didn't accept their surrender just like how they didn't accept his call for a cease fire. This was his revenge for his stress that they caused. He sent in his best warriors to "negotiate" the cease fire. They would put up a fight, but fall in the end. It went from a civil war into a few groups of resistance fighters. Just like Everglade thought, he did it so fast that the rebels couldn't respond. _

As Frost Beast awoke, he felt free. He had finally beaten his programming. He saw he was on a bed in the wooden cabin. He saw Adam chatting with Marisa, they were talking about why and where Pyrox could have gone. Adam suggested he took the stone and went to fight Primus. Then Adam noticed Frost Beast waking up in his peripheral vision. "Good morning traveler, how did you sleep?" asked Adam in a condescending tone.

"I don't sleep, but I did have a good nothingness. For my shut down provides nothing." explained Frost Beast in a cold tone.

"Why must you be so literal?" asked Adam, "Well good job at bringing Pyrox the last shard. Now he just went off to fight Primus." exclaimed Adam.

"That was not my intent, I meant to hold the shard and wait for him to get it. So he couldn't take it and run off with it." said Frost Beast.

"What happened to the part of you that had emotion? The part that cared," asked Adam.

"There is a difference between knowing what is right and emotion. It can take years to gain one emotion; say, something like humor. But, no construct will ever get dreams, it is quite interesting." said Frost Beast. "Pyrox had emotions because he was around for a long time."

"Think you can help us get Pyrox back? He kind of went off on his own." said Adam.

"Getting him back will not be a problem, having him not kill us will be a bigger one. For he has rejoined Primus in the destruction of me." stated Frost Beast.

"Great, well can't you just beat him in a fight and help him fight his 'programming'? Cause you seem stronger than him." asked Adam.

"With the help of you and this realm, it should be fairly easy, if he doesn't get help or train. Which will be a very bad assumption." said Frost Beast. "He was a warrior before he became Primus' guard."

"Then we should train with Algore." stated Adam.

"Who is Algore?" asked Frost Beast.

"He is my dragon companion," said Adam.

"Excellent, we should start immediately." said Frost Beast.

As the weeks went by, they would train their abilities to get stronger, Frost Beast would train his ice powers every other day and his ability to control the land weekly. Adam and Algore would train their aerial combat. Adam would train in hand to hand combat with Frost Beast. They were getting better at their abilities. Frost Beast learned to make weapons out of the elements. Somehow, he had a connection to Pyrox, maybe it was because they were made in the same spawning pool or his ability to control an element. He felt that he was getting stronger, but Pyrox felt the same thing.

Pyrox had to get James ready for the fight. He called Aberreen to talk with alone. "I need you to leave," he said bluntly.

"Why would I ever do that?" she asked, "and I'm not letting you get alone with him ever."

"If you don't leave, then I will tell him what you did," said Pyrox threateningly.

"How would you know about that?" asked a surprised Aberreen.

"I know all about you and what you did," stated Pyrox smiling. He had known nothing about her, but everyone had ghosts.

"Fine, but you better not hurt him. Or I will kill you," she said seriously, this time she would do it.

With those final words, Aberreen made off, but she promised herself that she would return. When Pyrox told James of this, James was heartbroken and angry. Pyrox told him that Aberreen had left because he was too soft and cared too much. Pyrox knew of other Celestial Stones.

Aberreen was walking in the woods when she heard a familiar voice say, "hello Aberreen."

She tensed up then said, "hello…" there was a silence. She finally broke it with, "...Dux."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 With The Giants **

_Once the war was over for the most part, Everglade had become distant. He had very little time for visits. He told Battle Bot to only call him by Primus. Something had happened to Everglade and Battle Bot had to find out. One day while he was guarding the entrance, an old modron that had a cane was walking up the stairs. Battle Bot dropped his longsword to help the old modron. Once his guard was down, the old modron put a cable to his head. Since he was already free, perk for being a gladiator, nothing happened. So the old modron took out a butcher's knife and tried to stab him. Battle Bot took the blade and stabbed him with it. Then the old modron said the location of a battle field long abandoned. He then died; so Battle Bot went to see what he was talking about. He was truly terrified for what he saw._

**To Pyrox**

The Solar Stone had 10 charges. It allowed him to cast any fire spell he wished. The level of the spell determined the slots it used. It regains 1d10 charges at dawn. He gained immunity to fire damage. The reason it didn't do any of this during the fight with Primus was because he wasn't attuned to it.

Adam opened a portal to the Beastlands. They were in search of the Void Stone shard. The land was full of giant wildlife with the intelligence of humans, those of high intelligence could cast spells. Angels lived here as well as other beings.

As they entered, it was as if they had shrunk. The vegetation was huge in size compared to normal vegetation. Giant eagles flew overhead, the basic tulip was bigger than them. Pyrox had no idea where this shard would be found because no infamous landmarks were ever made. So James cast a spell to look for the shard. As they walked they ran into a forest. They couldn't go around the forest cause the shard was in its heart. So Pyrox did the only best thing in mind: to burn through the forest.

Pyrox held out his left hand and threw out flames. He kept his hand straight and walked forward. The fire tore through the leaves, branches, and trunks. They were in the heart of the forest within minutes. James couldn't pinpoint the exact location of the shard due to it bouncing off the trees. Pyrox told James to duck, he slowly spun around in a circle holding out his hand.

Through the fire, he could see an object lodged in a trunk. It was void of all color and had an obsidian look to it. It reflected the light of the fire's might. He cleared burning debris as he made his way towards the shard. He took hold of the shard, it had no texture when he felt it.

"You should not be here and should not know of this artifact!" yelled a divine voice from above.

Pyrox and James looked up and saw three planetars hovering with their majestic wings. The angels had flown in when they saw the fire. They were only wearing pants and were hairless. They held a firm grip on their great swords. "I knew you would come, just didn't want to deal with you." said Pyrox.

"Leave this place and leave the artifact and never come back you being evil." said the middle planetar.

"James, get us out of here," whispered Pyrox.

James was in the process of opening up a portal and the left planetar flew in front of him scaring him which made him lose concentration. "Do not do this James McAvoy, there is good in you." said the planetar in front of James. The other two flew in closer. James was conflicted with if this was right. "Ah screw this, you want a fight? I'll give you a fight!" exclaimed Pyrox, igniting his blade.

The Solar Stone glowed in Pyrox's hand as he cast Meteor Swarm on everyone pulling James out of the way. Giant flaming boulders came down from the sky. One was able to dodge most of it while the other two got hit point blank with a meteor. The two that got hit looked pretty beat up, the other one brushed off dust on his shoulder. Pyrox had only one charge left and it was nowhere near dawn, it wasn't even dusk. Pyrox swung his blade at the one that barely got hit. He swung it in an upward diagonal motion which missed and swung it downward which missed as well. He carried the momentum of the second swing into a spinning leap which cut the cheek of the planetar. The planetar touched the cut and saw blood on his fingers. A small stream of blood dripped from the cut. He smiled and declared a one on one in the name of honor. If Pyrox won he got to take the shard and freely leave. If the planetar won, Pyrox had to leave and never come back leaving the shard behind and uncorrupt James. Pyrox agreed to the match and ignited his blade.

The planetar swung horizontally twice hitting with the first one and Pyrox was able to block the second. When the planetar hit him, it took pieces of Pyrox's mechanical being off. Pyrox was taken aback from the power the planetar showed. The planetar was hard to hit, but was weakened as well. Pyrox slashed at him with three swings, all of them being deflected with his great sword. James saw that Pyrox was losing but there was nothing he could do about it. The planetar smiled at the ease of this win. He hit with his first swing but felt flames around him which came from Hellish Rebuke which damaged him and threw off his aim which made him miss. Pyrox put forward his right hand, burning his legs and swung with his sword; slashing the planetar's chest. He impaled the planetar in the stomach. Pyrox's eyes met his as the life drained from the angel, Pyrox soaked it all up in his. Pyrox took out his sword letting the angel sprawl as the body hit the floor. The other two planetar stood there in shock.

"Let's get out of here James," said Pyrox. James opened up a portal to Gehenna. Once it was opened one of the planetars yelled, "Don't do this James McAvoy, you are better than this." Towards James. Pyrox pulled James through before he could process what the planetar said. James felt a little hot and the gravity felt weird. It was as if he were standing on the slope of a mountain. "Do not follow me, it is too hot and you will die from the heat." explained Pyrox. Then he went on his way towards the second layer. The first layer, Khalas, was the most habitable.

The Chamada layer was the most volcanic of the four layers. Pyrox was suited to traverse the molten terrain. The lava lakes were filled with rocks floating on the lava. Pyrox made his way towards the largest volcano; the volcanos never went dormant. Once he reached the largest one, it had a large cave in it.

He knew it was here, it was as if the shard was guiding him there. As he entered, it glowed a soft orange on the walls. Little drops of lava dripped from the ceiling onto the ground. He saw a rock of pulsating magma. He punched at it, taking off a few chunks in the first swing. It took him a couple of swings to free the shard from the rock. He got out the other shard he got from the forest and combined them. His body turned into a being of pure blackness. The black being so powerful that the orange glow absorbed into the form. The green eyes glowed bright through the darkness. As the darkness seceded, the glow returned to the cave.

A great roar could be heard from behind, Pyrox turned around and saw a great wyrm pyroclastic dragon. Its size was colossal, with wings of the look of ash. Its scales resemble obsidian and molten rock. It's build was solid, Pyrox knew that there were fights he couldn't win. "I'll give you ten seconds to tell me why you are here," said the beast in a gruff female voice.

"As you can see, I have come to collect an artifact piece to destroy a being of immense good." explained Pyrox.

"You want to steal my artifact?" the dragon asked with a snarl.

"I can return it afterwards if you like," offered Pyrox, not really meaning it.

"You shall die for your insolence," said the dragon.

Pyrox saw that the dragon blocked all entrance to the cave. He would have to go between her legs to get out. The dragon rushed forward, so Pyrox did the same. The dragon jumped up planning to land on Pyrox. Pyrox slid beneath her just avoiding the landing. It caused the ground to break open on impact. Pyrox made his way out of the volcano. The impact from the dragon made the volcano unstable. Lava started to spew out, lava dripped from the mouth onto the floor. The lava would go for miles, as if mortars were being fired off. The dragon lumbered after him, the ground shook as she followed him. Pyrox was sprinting as fast as he could, but she was gaining on him. Pyrox was maneuvering around the rocks, mountains, and volcanoes to try and lose the dragon. She stopped and fired a green laser out of her mouth. It disintegrated anything it went through. Pyrox saw it coming but lost balance and tripped over a rock. He was able to not be hit by the laser because of the trip. He had to get out of here, the dragon would kill him if he didn't.

Pyrox knew he couldn't kill her or outrun her, so he decided to stop her from following. He held out his hands, and concentrated on the mountain in front of him; it was pretty big, steep, and had a sharp peek. The ground around the mountain started to break open. Rumbling could be heard, the ground was shaking. The dragon stopped to see what would happen next. She had never seen this before in her long life as the guardian of the Void Stone shard. Pyrox's hands were shaking, if he could sweat, he would be "sweating bullets" as they called it. He was using all of his being to stop her. The rumbling and the shaking of the ground stopped. The mountain started to shake and lift, Pyrox got it high and started to turn it upside down. The dragon was stunned by all belief that a mountain could be lifted. Pyrox got it over her, and stopped holding it. The mountain came crashing down on her, she was able to process it all too late for it to matter. Bits of the mountain scattered all around, dust came up as if a dust storm happened. When the dust settled, laid a pile of rubble where no movement came. Pyrox made his way back to James.

While Pyrox was off retrieving the shard, James thought about what the angel said. _Do not do this James McAvoy, there is good in you_. He said it as if he was being evil, he was just getting vengeance. The thing killed his father, does he not have the right to get even? Vengeance is considered a bad thing in society, but so many books are centered around it. All of the characters looking for it are the ones we are hoping to win. Cause we know what drives them, and no one could ever understand them. It makes them so deep, but afterwards it doesn't really satisfy them. Maybe he shouldn't be going after this. No, the thing has to pay for what he did to him. Because of it he had to go all over the multiverse and had to travel with a psychotic robot that is in search for power. Pyrox returned from his trip and told James they needed to go to the material realm. He needed to pick up a weapon that could keep the Beast damaged.

During one of Frost Beast's and Adam's hand to hand training sessions, Frost Beast just collapsed. Adam asked what had happened and Frost Beast said, "He has gotten a second celestial stone. I thought there was only one."

"Well guess we're going to have to beat him to wherever they are going." said Adam optimistically offering his hand to help Frost Beast off the ground.

"He is in the material plane at the moment, I can sense where he is because of the immense power he's resonating. I'm certain other forces of good and evil can sense it as well." explained Frost Beast, taking Adam's hand while explaining.

"Then let's not waste any time and get over there. Algore, we need a ride to the material plane." called out Adam.

"Welcome back Aberreen," said Dux with a smile on his face. "Let us go to my chambers, for I have missed you deeply."

"No, I will not let you. I am leaving now," said Aberreen strongly.

"I'm afraid you do have a choice," said Dux calmly snapping his fingers. A few seconds afterward, guards came and restrained Aberreen. Dux proceeded to lead them to his room where they threw her in. The door was locked and Aberreen was alone with Dux. All she could do was cry.

Tom gasped, breathing heavily and coughing. "I know what my purpose is now." said Tom.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Battle Bot went back to the palace and confronted him on what he saw. He pleaded that Everglade had no part in what was going on. All Everglade said was to address him as Primus from now on. Battle Bot asked about what he saw and Primus stood there imposingly. Cables came down and took Battle Bot, catching him off guard. Battle Bot demanded to know what was going on. Primus said he was going to make him better. Battle Bot was given fire abilities and renamed to Pyrox._

**To Tom**

Tom started to put on his suit of armor and took it off again. Got his short swords in scabbards on his left and right hips. Two daggers, one on each ankle. A long sword on his back with a light crossbow on top of it. He took off the crossbow so he could put the quiver to hold the bolts on his back. He put two hand crossbows on his hips under his scabbard. He sold his old armor set, and his house with everything inside of it. With that he was able to buy full plate armor with a shield and war horse.

He hired a wizard to find someone with the description of Pyrox with their magic. The wizard found him and told him where he was. The wizard advised him to not go, he is very dangerous. Tom ignored his warnings and used the rest of his money on food and kept a bag of platinum coins with some gold coins. Tom put on his helmet and rode off to kill Pyrox.

Adam and Frost Beast rode on Algore tracking Pyrox urgently. "So why would he be in the material realm?" asked Adam through the wind.

"Because, he needs a way to kill me so he is going to go find a sword of wounding which will stop me from healing." said Frost Beast back.

"I have learned the location of the evil James McAvoy. I will be recruiting an army to take him out. He has gained an ally that is very powerful." yelled Dux over his thousands of followers. "So who's with me?" Every hand in the temple raised their hand with cheering. It came out as "PURIFY! PURIFY! PURIFY!" yelled the crowd. Dux smiled that they were so willing to kill this being of evil.

"NO, YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" yelled Aberreen,"HE IS BEING MANIPULATED BY PYROX! JAMES ISN'T EVIL! PYROX IS THE REAL EVIL!" But her cries fell on deaf ears. She tried to cast a spell to get her out of there but the guards cuffed and gagged her.

There laid a kingdom called King's Landing. It was known for its fondness of magical weapons. In some cases, it was a dealer to both sides of a war. No one would call them out on it because then their supply would get cut. They had enough power to do what they wanted.

A half orc guard wielding a great axe of the name Carlos was just patrolling the main gate and the dirt was turning black. The black dirt was somehow infecting the other dirt and turning it into black dirt as well; it came from the darkness of the night. Carlos rang the bell to signal something was off. There were three bells, come and check this, small threat, and big threat. He rang the bell that said they needed to come check this. A female elf sage came down to see what was wrong. Carlos was a man of few words, and just pointed to the quickly spreading black dirt. The sage looked at it and realized it was corruption; from the undead. She said to ring the third bell when an arrow came from the darkness made of bone entered her torso. Carlos rang the third bell and threw a potion of alchemist fire to light up the darkness. He saw skeletons and zombies galore. There stood an ogre zombie twice his size. Carlos gripped tight on his great axe, he had to hold them off.

Carlos hated the wait of battle so he made a battle cry and swung his axe at the lumbering beast. The first attack just slashed it in the stomach. The zombie caught the axe the next swing around. The zombie dragged the axe behind it as it walked towards Carlos. The other zombies started to crowd around him as well. He knew he should have taken that martial arts class. He started to punch at them but it wasn't effective. The ogre zombie picked up the axe and held it over its head until an arrow went in between its eyes. More arrows started to come down and they killed the other zombies around him. He started to laugh and said, "Hahaha, took you long enough. You really like to show up at the last minute."

"Well you should carry a spare weapon more often." said a female voice.

"You don't have to carry a spare Hailey. That is why you like to stay in that tower." said Carlos teasingly.

Hailey jumped down and she was a gold female Dragonborn she had a bow on her back. Hailey was as tall as Carlos if not taller, but only by a few inches. Hailey had green eyes and Carlos had red eyes. They were both muscular, from swinging a great axe and pulling a bow string a lot. Hailey was more fond of killing enemies from a distance. Carlos liked to get up close, he loved the thrill of battle. They were quite fond of each other, they were dating.

"Talking about a spare. Here I got you something." Hailey went to the gate and pulled a battle axe with a bow on it. She gave it to him and leaned on his shoulder as he looked at it. Engraved on the axe was half orcish and half draconic. It said "killing with heart".

"Wow, thanks Hailey. What's the special occasion?" asked Carlos, being surprised.

"I'll let you guess," said Hailey.

Carlos made many guesses, all being wrong. One of them was an anniversary, which he fearfully hoped was not true. "It's your birthday silly," said Hailey with a smile. "I guess being a guard for so long has made you lose track." She gave him a peach on the cheek.

"Guess so," said Carlos, who was stunned that he didn't remember his own birthday.

"Man, the undead are coming in way more frequently. Something big must be going on." stated Hailey.

"It has been unusual. I have noticed this black grass start coming up. It looks like it has started to infect other grass around it." pointed out Carlos.

"Maybe the undead make it when they walk. Killing the grass." offered Hailey.

"But, isn't dead grass like brown?" asked Carlos.

"Uh, I don't know. We will never understand the undead." said Hailey.

"Wanna go in to get a drink?" asked Carlos.

"Sure, bet I can out drink you again," said Hailey. The two went off to the Long Coast tavern. It was their favorite tavern to go to, mostly because that is where they went on their first date. They had been dating for 11 months, almost one year.

Pyrox and James came to the gate of King's Landing. The guards took their names and asked for their purpose. Pyrox told them that they needed a sword to kill a beast that could regenerate its wounds. The guards took note that they wanted to kill a troll and let them in.

Since Pyrox was able to attune to the Void Stone, he was able to absorb damage that wasn't slashing, piercing, or bludgeoning. Since he had combined the Void Stone with the Solar Stone, he could absorb fire and use the amount he took to increase his own might. The stone was on his back in the middle of his shoulder blades.

Pyrox immediately made off in a direction, as if he knew where he was going. It took mere minutes to get through the crowds and find a blacksmith shop. The sign said, Enchantment moving. Pyrox greeted a dwarf working, saying his name; Marvin.

"Agh, *sigh* what do you want this time?" asked Marvin.

"You two know each other?" James asked, very confused.

"Yup, Pyrox came in to get his blade enchanted with fire only a month ago. He pays well so I'm going to listen to his offer." said Marvin.

"Do you have a Wounding Sword in stock by any chance?" asked Pyrox.

"Why yes I do, what are you going to be killing?" asked Marvin.

"I would like you to combine my blade with the Wounding Sword." said Pyrox getting out his blade.

"A flaming sword that stops regeneration. That is a deadly combo, I can put the enchantment of the Wounding Sword on this one. But, it will cost you." said Marvin.

Pyrox threw down a bag of platinum coins inside. The dwarf took a look inside and said, "Yup, this will do. I'll have your blade down in about two hours."

"What will we do for two hours?" asked James.

"I'm sure you can go to the fighting pit, Pyrox here is quite fond of that." said Marvin before going into his shop.

Pyrox and James went to go find a fighting pit while they waited. James entered the audience and knew exactly how this entire event would turn out. What he heard surprised him even more than he already was. The announcer said, "We have a champion returning. He has been on break for a month. And now he has returned to bring blood shed. To make his opponents have a chance, he shall use no weapon. I give you the one, the only, PYRRROOOX!"

Carlos and Hailey made their way to their good friend Marvin. Martin was slowly melting the Wounding Sword, and had Pyrox's blade on an anvil. "I see you got a customer, this blade looks familiar." said Hailey.

"Well isn't it my favorite couple. Pyrox came back, he needs to be able to kill something." said Marvin not looking away from his work

"So the champion is back in town." said Carlos, "Maybe I'll be able to beat him this time."

"I don't know, he kind of roughed you up the last time you two went toe to toe." said Haily

"Well he did go in with no weapon, you might have a chance." said Marvin. "But, he felt different."

"What do you mean by different?" asked Hailey.

"He seemed not him, more serious. He also had a boy with him." said Marvin, "He couldn't have been older than fifteen or sixteen."

"That is weird, do you know where he is Marv?" asked Carlos.

"I think he was hitting the fighting pit." said Marvin.

"Hey Carlos, be careful with him. I don't want you to get hurt too badly." said Hailey worriedly.

"I'll be fine, Pyrox and I know each other." said Carlos confidently, and made his way to the fighting pit.

Hailey went to the audience section. She saw a boy around fourteen eating popcorn. She went to sit next to him and asked who he was. He said his name was James. "What brings you to the fighting pit James?" asked Hailey.

"Oh, *crunch* I'm with Pyrox." said James, still eating. He turned and saw her and saw she was a golden dragonborn. "Wow, I've never seen a dragonborn before. Think I can touch your scales?"

"Haha, sure why not. So what are you two going to be killing." asked Hailey.

"We are killing a beast. It killed my father and Pyrox said he would help me find it." said James, the texture of the scales were rough. She was also very warm to the touch.

"Pyrox being a bot of justice, never thought a construct like him could do something like that." said Hailey surprised and glad that Pyrox found something to do after everything he went through. He had told her and Carlos all the things he went through. Hailey started to watch Pyrox fight, but he was very aggressive. He was aggressive before, but he seemed more so. Next Carlos came out with no weapon either. He had a big smirk across his face, she thought he was too confident. When they got close Pyrox kneed him in the diaphragm, and he lost his breath. Instead of stopping Pyrox hit him across the face knocking him onto his hands and knees. Hailey was getting concerned now, Pyrox was never this aggressive. Pyrox kicked Carlos in the chest flipping him onto his back. "What the heck Pyrox?" asked Carlos angrily. Carlos got back on his feet, very angry that Pyrox would make cheap shots like that. All Pyrox did was smile. Carlos put his hands put and swung at Pyrox, which Pyrox blocked and countered by punching him in the face hard. Pyrox swung an uppercut and a right cross. He took Carlos' head and brought it down to his knee with great speed. Pyrox took Carlos' body and held it up. Chanting from all around started to come from the stands. Hailey sat there horrified of what Pyrox had become and when he did. Pyrox took Carlos and brought him down on his knee, breaking his back. Pyrox placed his foot on Carlos' unconscious bloody body with his hands up in a show of dominance. It had been around two hours after the fight so Pyrox yelled out to James that they were heading out.

James got his stuff and started to head out, his prediction was correct, Pyrox cleaned house. Hailey made her way onto the field and healed Carlos' broken back. He came conscious, "What the heck is his problem?" asked Carlos firesously.

"I don't know man, he is very different. I don't know if that boy is safe with him." said Hailey in a worried voice.

"Thanks for the heal, let's go after him." said Carlos seriously.

Hailey and Carlos rushed towards Marvin's shop. Hailey got her bow from her back and Carlos picked up his great axe and his spare. Pyrox and James made their way toward the dwarf, they got there before Hailey or Carlos. Marvin said, "It is done, there is some left over, would you like to put it on a dagger or something?"

"Sure, put it on a dagger, how much longer will I have to wait?" asked Pyrox in an annoyed tone.

Marvin tossed him a dagger saying that he already did it for him. An army went to the gate and entered by force. The main gate exploded open, thousands of followers came in; they all wielded tridents. One voice could be heard from all the fighting, "James McAvoy, I have come for your head. You are a being of evil, if you come quietly Aberreen will be alright." Hailey heard this and knew she had to get to James before anyone else. Frost Beast and Adam came overhead and saw what was going on, they jumped off of Algore and told him to hold off anyone that was going to stop them. An arrow came from behind and shot Pyrox in his left shoulder. Pyrox turned around and saw another arrow flying towards his legs and he stopped it. He saw where the arrow came from, a second story window. "Whoever you are, come out and face me like the woman you are." said Pyrox. Tom jumped out of the window and onto the street, short swords out and ready wearing his full plate; his shield was on his back.

Frost Beast and Adam ran into Carlos and Hailey, Hailey drew her bow and Carlos held his battle axe. Frost Beast said, "We are here for Pyrox, he has done terrible things and we are here to stop him."

"Well follow us, we know where he is going." said Hailey putting her bow down.

The four of them came across James and Pyrox facing off against Tom. "So we are all finally here, it took long enough for it to happen." said Pyrox.

"What are you talking about Pyrox?" asked Adam.

"I am saying that we are all pawns in the gods' little story, and we are all finally here." said Pyrox pulling out the arrow in his shoulder and getting out his sword. "Now, who wants to be on my kill count first?"

"What happened to you Pyrox? Do you not remember us?" asked Hailey.

"Oh I remember you clear as day, I just don't care anymore," said Pyrox

"Jim was on your kill count first, now you'll be on mine." said Tom swinging his short swords at him both going downwards. Pyrox used his sword to block them stepping backwards with the right foot to gain stabilization. James saw that this was intense and just sat and watched. Pyrox made them slide off to the right and slashed at Tom's left arm, cutting through his armor, making him drop them. Tom stepped back to put his shield on and Carlos swung his battle axe at Pyrox. Pyrox ignited his blade and swung his sword at the handle of the battle axe; cutting the head of the axe off. Pyrox kicked Carlos on the ground with his foot. Adam went to Pyrox with a flying kick, Pyrox caught Adam's leg and threw him ten feet. Only three stood, Tom, Frost Beast, and Hailey. Hailey shot her arrow at him which he caught, he then threw it back at her; cutting her right cheek. She responded by firing fire out of her mouth at him. He absorbed the fire and slashed his blade in her direction. Fire came out of the blade and at her direction which scorched her. Tom got out his long sword with his right hand and swung at Pyrox. Pyrox breathed fire out of his mouth, Tom used his shield to block it. Pyrox used his mind to take Tom's sword and shield out of his hands and grabbed him by the throat with his right hand. Tom grabbed a dagger out of his boot and stabbed it in his right arm. Pyrox dropped him in pain and Tom got his other dagger and put them both in Pyrox's legs. Tom got out quickly before Pyrox could nail him with his sword. Pyrox used his mind to take the daggers out of his legs to throw them at Tom. They merely bounced off his armor. Frost Beast came from Pyrox's side as he was distracted by Tom. Pyrox put his blade in front of Frost Beast as he came and it impaled Frost Beast. He was confused because it hurt, he got himself off the sword and he didn't regenerate. This was the first time Frost Beast felt pain and he didn't know how to respond. Frost Beast looked Tom in the eye and remembered him from when he killed him and Charles. Pyrox used this opportunity to cut off Frost Beast's head. In one clean swing, he separated his head from his body. The body fell to its knees, then it fell to the right on the ground; the head bounced off of the ground looking at Adam. The blue eyes of Frost Beast stopped glowing. Tom grabbed his long sword and swung it over his head with both hands holding it. As Pyrox turned around, Tom cut off his right horn. Pyrox writhed in pain and stepped back. Carlos saw what Pyrox did to Hailey and got up in anger. Carlos saw the short swords on the ground and went toward Pyrox while he was dealing with Tom. Pyrox used his mind to control his dagger, he got it and plunged it into Carlos' stomach. Hailey saw this and got over to him as he fell to the ground. She took the dagger out and tried to heal the wound. But it did nothing, she tried again and again. But nothing worked, all she could do was watch him as he bled out on the ground. "I love you," Hailey said to him with tears in her eyes.

Carlos wipes her tears off and said, "I love you too." He then hugged her, she hugged him back.

Adam got back up and saw the situation, Tom was alone fighting Pyrox, Frost Beast got decapitated, Carlos was bleeding out and Hailey was mourning him.

"Algore, we need help!" yelled Adam.

Algore came down and saw everything, he roared to let Tom and Hailey know of his presence. Adam told them to get behind him Tom grabbed Pyrox's horn and got behind Adam with Hailey; and Algore froze Pyrox with his breath. Algore told them to run, Adam and Hailey didn't want to leave but Tom got them out. Pryox's sword thawed because it was on fire. Pyrox then ignited his entire body into flames and walked toward Algore. Algore fired his breath at Pyrox again trying to freeze him again. It did nothing to Pyrox, he was emitting with fire and was absorbing the ice into the Void Stone. He got to Algore's mouth and stuck out his left hand and cast Sunbeam; inside of Algore's mouth. Algore burned from the inside and died.

Now only three remained out of the original six, Adam, Tom, and Hailey. Hailey and Adam were in a bad place at the time, they just lost the ones they loved. Tom told them to get it together. They all lost everything they had, now they have each other. Granted they didn't know each other, but they would kill Pyrox. Their loss would be able to motivate them to kill Pyrox even more. He said that their deaths would not be in vain. Adam said that only Frost Beast could track him, Tom looked at Adam disgusted. "You trusted that thing? That thing killed Charles and me." Tom said.

"He wasn't doing it on purpose, he was being controlled," argued Adam.

"I don't care if he was, he still killed us." snipped Tom.

"It doesn't matter… they're all dead." said Hailey in a solemn mood holding her arms.

**End of Book 2**


End file.
